Deshumanizado
by oOMaikaOo
Summary: Las guerras hacen aflorar lo peor de cada persona. Los instintos básicos se disparan y las personas se convierten en monstruos. No importa por qué luches, el resultado siempre es igual. Al menos, esto piensa Remus Lupin en el campo de batalla. [Songfic]


Esto es un songfic que llevaba mucho tiempo quieriendo escribir. Es una de esas cosas que se te ocurren un día, pro tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y se van quedando y quedando hasta que la idea se vuelve tan persistente y pesada que hay que echarla fuera. y como parece que ahora tengo algo de tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, no hubo manera de evitarlo.Por una vez, un minific no fomántico.  
La canció que he utilizado, Out in the Fields, el del gran Dios Gary Moore. Escuchadla. Escuchad su disco After the war. ¡qué diablos! escuchad su discografía, no os arrepentiréis...

* * *

**Deshumanizado**

_It doesn't matter //no importa  
if you're wrong or if you're right. //si estás o no equivocado  
It makes no difference //no hay diferencia  
if you're black or if you're white. //en si eres negro o blanco  
All men are equal //todos los hombres son iguales_  
'_till the victory is won. //hasta que se alcanza la victoria  
No colour or religion //ni el color ni la religión  
ever stopped the bullet from a gun. //puede detener una bala  
_

No importa quienes sean tus padres, cuál sea tu origen, en qué creas, como hayas decidido vivir. ni siquiera importa si, como en mi caso, eres un hombre lobo. Una vez que la guerra estalla solo puedes correr y rezar por salvar la vida. Esconderse o luchar, tú eliges, y la opción normalmente marca tu vida... o tu muerte.  
Y mientras ves los hechizos volar, no puedes evitar la pregunta: cuál de ellos será el próximo en caer.  
¿Qué importa porqué luchas? En el momento en que la amenaza está sobre ti, los ideales ya no importan, la voluntad se pierde. No luchas por lo que crees, luchas por salvarte, por sobrevivir un día más, sueñas con volver a ver a esos a quienes tanto quieres y lo único que hace que sigas en el campo de batalla es que crees que con eso les salvarás.  
Y todo cambia cuando están allí, contigo, y no son más que niños indefensos peleando contra adultos sanguinarios. ¿Y si fuera al revés¿Y si cualquiera de mis antiguos alumnos me atacara¿Sería capaz de segar su vida para evitar un daño mayor ¿O no soy tan fuerte?

_Out in the fields//fuera, en el campo de batalla  
the fighting has begun. /7la lucha ha comenzado  
Out on the streets//fuera, en las calles  
they're falling one by one. //están cayendo uno por uno  
Out from the skies//fuera, en el cielo  
a thousand more will die each day. //un millar más morirá cada dia  
Death is just a heartbeat away.//la muerte está a un latido de distancia  
_

Bajo las máscaras, personas con las que he hablado, compartido mi juventud. Entre los mortífagos, algunos a los que quiero de verdad. En otros casos, familiares enzarzados en un duelo a muerte, lanzando maldiciones, sabiendo que el mínimo despiste podría ser fatal.  
No hay donde escapar, no hay donde esconderse. En la guerra, todo vale. Hasta las traiciones más horribles se consideran justas. Civiles, militares, en el calor de la batalla, todos son enemigos. Minar su confianza, hacer caer sus defensas, destrozarlos, arrebatarles su hogar, a su familia, hasta que el humano se convierte en un amasijo de carne sin emoción que ha perdido el interés por su vida.

_It doesn't matter //no importa  
if you're left or to the right. /7si eres de izquierdas o derechas  
Don't try to hide behind the cause //no intentes esconderte detrás de la causa  
for what you fight.// por la que luchas  
There'll be no prisoners taken //no se tomarán prisioneros  
when the day is done. //cuando acabe el día  
No flag or uniform //ninguna bandera o uniforme  
ever stopped the bullet from a gun. //detienen a las balas  
_

En una batalla, la gente va cayendo a tu alrededor. Aquellos que son tus amigos, los que apenas acabas de conocer, gente que deja detrás familias enteras destrozadas, personas a las que amas caen, una por una. Y duele, duele más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo porque en el fondo su muerte es un alivio para mí. Si no fuesen ellos, podrías haber sido tú, podría haber sido yo. Enloqueces, gritas, luchas, matas.  
Venganza. Venganza contra los desalmados que han arrebatado una vida. Contra los que no comprenden y luchan por los motivos equivocados. Contra los que creen que la pureza de la sangre es la verdad absoluta.  
Porque son criminales, todos ellos, desde el hombre que atacó a traición, al niño que crecerá odiando las mismas ideas que yo defiendo.

_Out in the fields//fuera, en los campos  
the fighting has begun. //la lucha ha comenzado  
Out on the streets//fuera en las calles  
they're falling one by one. //están cayendo uno por uno  
Out from the skies//Fuera, en los cielos  
a thousand more will die each day. //un millar más morirá cada día  
Death is just a heartbeat away. /7la muerte está a un latido de distancia  
_

¿Donde acaba la razón¿Dónde comienza la locura? Cuando una maldición te pasa rozando, es imposible pensar. Sólo sientes el miedo que te pega al suelo, te impide moverte. Y luego, la euforia. La adrenalina que corre por tus venas. Eres invencible, eres inmortal.  
No importa.  
Ya nada importa cuando has mirado a la muerte a la cara, y ella te ha devuelto la mirada.  
No existe el dolor, solo la determinación. Matar o morir. Un desconocido, o tú. Aquel que fue tu amigo, o tú.  
Y en una milésima de segundo, se decide tu suerte. El tiempo no se detiene. Tu muerte... está a un latido de distancia.

_There's no communication//No hay comunicación  
no one to take the blame. //Nadie que acepte su culpa  
The cries of every nation //a los llantos de las naciones  
have fallen on deaf ears again.//se les hace oídos sordos  
_

No importan las súplicas de piedad, son máscaras vacías, son falsas, y si les das la espalda, recibirás una puñalada en agradecimiento.  
No importa tu origen, no importa tu familia. Ellos te traicionarán y venderán como cualquier otro, porque cuando un ideal entra en juego… el resto ya no importa.

_Out in the fields.//fuera en los campos  
They are falling one by one. //están cayendo uno a uno  
Out in the fields. //fuera en los campos  
No flag has ever stopped //ninguna bandera ha detenido nunca  
the bullet from a gun. // una bala__  
Death is just a heartbeat away. //la muerte está a un latido de distancia_

Y poco a poco, se ve la verdad detrás de las verdades. El hombre se ha convertido en monstruo, el monstruo en gobernante.  
Los victoriosos celebran el triunfo de la libertad, los perdedores se sumergen en un legado de odio.  
Todo el que piense diferente es un peligro para el orden, para la paz, por el bien de todos debe ser eliminado, para conservar lo que tanta sangre ha costado ganar. Aunque se haga de forma misericordiosa, no hay diferencia: el beso del dementor o el Avada Kedarva acallan las protestas por igual.  
No hay piedad, son traidores.  
Son diferentes.  
Pero siempre son demasiados.

_Out in the fields,//fuera, en los campos  
a heartbeat away.//a un latido de distancia  
Out in the fields.//fuera, en los campos  
Death is just a heartbeat away./7la muerte está a un latido de distancia  
Out in the fields,//fuera en los capos  
a heartbeat away.//a un latido de distancia  
Out in the fields.//fuera, en los campos...  
_

Todo es cuestión de tiempo. pueden ser semanas o meses. Podrían ser años, pero más tarde o más temprano la venda caerá, sustituida por otra de un color ligeramente diferente que se verá hermosa a los ojos de los decepcionados.  
Promesas y sueños, esperanzas para todos, libertad, riqueza... a cambio de sangre.  
La guerra volverá, la diferencia es que para los veteranos ya no importa. Cuando la persona a la que amas cruza el velo, ya nada importa.

_In the fields/7en el campo  
the fighting has begun.//la lucha ha comenzado  
Out on the streets,//en las calles  
they're falling one by one.//están cayendo uno por uno  
Out from the skies,//en los cielos  
a thousand more will die each day //un millar más morirá cada día._


End file.
